


You Are the Light that Guide Me

by epiceunique



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, deaf! louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, older! harry, younger! louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epiceunique/pseuds/epiceunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay is London's best lawyer of the 21st century, before her was her father. One drunken mistake gives her a baby named, Louis who was born deaf. She doesn't have time for a baby so she hires a live in maid by the name of Anne Cox and her son Harry Styles who is ten years older. (sex later in the story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chap1

**Author's Note:**

> friend me on facebook: Eunique Isveryepic

   Jay Tomlinson hasn't have a relationship over ten years. She was the type of woman who didn't think she needed a man to please her. She also didn't have many female friends expect for the women at the law firm she would talk to at lunch time, but thats about it. Her friends she did have was holding her back and didn't believe in her dreams in being a lawyer. Her dad knew college was hard for but he told her to never give up hope. She then become the best lawyer of all time, she wish her father could of seen that. Every night she dreams that her dad is smiling down from the Heavens saying, "I'm so proud of you".

Jay had a really tough case that has being going on for three months. A man rape and murder 17 woman, they were trying to give a death penalty, but Jay was trying to give him life in the mental hospital (even though she thought he needed the chair). She won her case and she really needed hard liquor after that long, stressful case. She drank five straight Vodka shot and now she was working on a apple martini, things were starting to get blurry. A man with crystal blue eyes and light brown hair so, straight, so soft looking she just wanted to run her finger though, approached her, he smiled and had super white teeth and he smiled so bright it would make the sun jealous.

"Hi," he said winking, "Can I buy you another drink?"

  "No actually," she answered taking her last sip of drink and fling her purse over her shoulder, "I was just leaving."

     "Well, I'll pay for the ones you had.", he waved the bar tender over for the bill, "So can I drive you home?"

     "No, can I live in the apartments upstairs."

   "Really? I live in the penthouse."

    "Really", Jay looked at him thinking, "wow handsome and rich."

"So can I show you it?"

"Yeah."

The man and Jay had sex that night and it was mind blowing. A man hasn't kiss her, let alone touched her in 10 years. The next morning she was rudely awaken by the beautiful man. 

"Put some clothes on and leave!"

"Why? Can't I stay? I thought we had chemistry."

"No your a whore and I want you out!"

He collected her clothes and purse and pushed her out the door. She started to cry she felt so hurt. The penthouse was on the 10th floor but she was so embarrassed, because she was dressed in only a pink slip that she walked five flights down, she knew the elevators would be full. When she got home her spoiled, obese Calico cat, Jo-Jo was meowing, because she was so starving. Jay opened up a can of food and dumped it into her bowl, along with some cold water. Jo-Jo ate greedily and Jay petted him.

"Oh, Jo why does no one love me?"


	2. Chap2

*3 months later*

Jay was having her annual check-up at the doctors. As the doctor finished checking her and running some test he came back with her medical records. 

"Well, Ms. Tomlinson, everything looks normal, but one thing..."

"Oh my God what? Am I okay?"

"Yeah, you will be fine, but your..."

"But what? But what?", Jay yelled, scared for life.

"Please, Jay let me speak. Your three months pregnant."

"What!", Jay was so mad, she could stab the man at the bar.

*4 months later*

She found out she was having a baby boy. Jay was a busy woman she just didn't have time for a kid. She moved out her apartment and bought a big house with a big backyard, a game room, home movie theater, and Olympic size pool, so the kid could have a nice place to live. But Jay still couldn't take care of him, so put out an ad in the paper for a stay a home nanny. 

The ad reads: "Hello, my name is, Jay Tomlinson and I'm about to have a baby boy in five more months. I need a nanny (preferably female) to help raise the kid, cook, and clean. I'm willing to pay $1,000 a month and you can live rent free. Thank you!", she also left her cell phone number in the ad. 

*6 months later*

She didn't get many calls and her stomach was growing. Many people at the law firm questioned if she was pregnant. but she would lie and say she's just gaining weight. Most of the calls she did get was prank calls. She was really giving up on hope for a nanny, so she just prayed to God every night hoping so will read her ad.


	3. Chap3

Anne Cox was a waitress until the restaurant she worked at closed down for health reason. She was struggling to find work and put food on the table for her nine year old son, Harry. Anne was sitting looking on the computer and newspapers to find work. Anne had to drop out of high school to take care of her baby, so she had little high school education and no college. She was interrupted when her son, Harry walked in. 

"Hi, mom!"

"Hey, babe.", she got up smiling and hugging and kissing her baby, he started to giggle uncontrollably. Even though she couldn't find a job, she still had her baby. 

"What's for dinner, mommy?"

"Hot Pockets in the freezer.", Anne was so broke that she could afford nothing but Hot Pockets and store brand cereal and milk. 

"Hey, mom?", Harry questioned putting a Hot Pocket in the microwave.

"Yes, dear."

"What's a nanny?"

"Someone who cares for babies. Why?"

"I was reading an old newspaper and it said a lady named, Jay Tomlinson was looking for one. I recognized the name from the television commercials."

"Oh yeah the lawyer.", then Anne had a thought, "Haz, do you still have that newspaper?", he nodded yes.

"Can you give it to me and my cell phone?"

"Sure!", Harry ran upstairs, grabbed the paper and her phone. 

"Thanks, baby.", she said kissing his temple. Harry grabbed his Hot Pocket and a juice box and went upstairs to watch T.V., "Bingo.", Anne said while dialing Jay's number.


	4. Chap4

Jay met Anne and Harry at a Starbucks. Harry sat a booth behind his mom coloring in his My Little Pony book, he was a major bronie. Jay and Anne sipped coffee and talk about the responsibilities Anne would have to in encounter. 

"Do you think you can do this sweetie?", Jay asked concerned, "I mean your so...so young and you all ready have a child. I mean when called I thought you would be a retired 62 year old or something."

"Are you saying I sound like a old lady on the phone?", Anne replied jokingly.

"No...I mean...don't you want to get out and live a little?"

"I wish! I don't even have a enough money to pay for a tank of gas. Let alone a vacation.", she giggled. 

Jay was nervous. She didn't know why. I mean she never got nervous talking to people before. She bit donut and sipped her iced mocha, just thinking is Anne the one who could help raise her kid. Then she thought about Harry. He was a gentleman. He held the door for them, said his "please" and "thank you"s, and stayed quiet during the interview. So to Jay that made Anne a pretty good mother, "Anne, I'm going to give you the job on the spot!"

Anne jumped up and squealed and hugged Jay across the table. Jay inhaled her scent, she smelt like fresh cookies and soap. Jay never wanted the hug to end. Nobody hugged her years, she felt loved for the first time in years. 

"I won't let you down, boss!", she tapped Harry on the shoulder who was now sleeping with his headphones. When he woke he saw his mom with the biggest and that made him smile, seeing her happy, "Baby, I got the job!"

Harry stood up and cheer, "Yeah!", he hugged his mom, then Jay. Two hugs in a day, made Jay happy. He was so tiny. She was only 5'2 and he was just above her belly button, "Thanks, Ms. Tomlinson!", green eyes peaking out from under his untamed curly hair. 

"Welcome, sweetie."

*1 year later*

Anne and Harry had helped so much around the house. They cooked, clean, and took care of Jo-Jo. Then when Louis was born they took excellent care of Jay's healthy, blue- eyed baby boy. Harry always played with him and help feed and change him. He even sings him to sleep, he had an excellent voice. Jay and Anne both thought when he hit puberty, he would be better. Jay also enjoyed Anne company. The weren't that far away in age, only six years. When the baby and Harry was put to sleep, they would drink wine and talk about anything and everything.

"Jay, I'm worried about Louis."

"Why? He seems fine to me."

"Well...he's one. Don't you think he should be...you know...vocal?"

"You know you right. Take him to the doctors."

In bright colored, Disney- themed doctors office the next day, Harry and Louis were playing with blocks and because it was Saturday that was Jay's day off. Her and Anne was reading a People Magazine,

"Who do you think have a better butt? Kim K or J-Lo?", Jay questioned. 

Anne thought for a minute, until Harry blurted, "I like them both!"

"Har-bear!", she yelled before slapping him on the back of the head.

A nurse with an Russian accent and Hello Kitty scrubs came out and said, "Lewis Tomlinson."

"It's Louis.", Jay corrected. 

"I don't care, ma'am.", the nurse said. 

"Rude.", Anne said under her breath picking up Louis, "Wait here Harry until we come back."

Harry made a pouting face and sat back down. 

"Are you two like married or something?", the rude nurse with the name tag Ms. Nosov 

"No.", Jay said like it was a question, "she my nanny."

"Oh, well then I can't have her back there with out you guys being illegally married or related."

"What? But that's stupid!", Jay almost screamed. 

Anne put a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay Jay. I'll play blocks with Harry.", she said almost sounding depressed. 

Ms. Nosov rolled her eyes and turned around sighing, "If you could just follow me."


	5. Chap5

On the car read home Jay was quiet. She didn't say anything about the surprising results she got back. She always thought her baby was healthy. The harder thought she noticed how much she wasn't in Louis' life. In made her angry how she thought her job was more important then her baby. She turned to Anne who was driving them home her hands clutching the steering wheel, beautiful, brunette hair flowing in the wind, because the top was down in Jay's cherry red convertible. She turned around to look at Harry who was listening to his headphones. He was rocking his head singing along to the lyrics. Jay just had brought him a new ipod touch and she hopes he's enjoying it, clearly he is. She looked to the right of Harry to see her baby sleeping bundled up in a blanket, so he wouldn't be to cold, she smiled to herself thinking about the people she was surround with. 

Anne was cooking some chicken fingers and fries. Jay watched her cook while she breast feed her sleepy baby. Harry was helping his mom by setting the table. When Louis pushed at Jay chest that was a sign he was full and needed a nap. She put him in his crib and silently started to cry trying not to wake him, but wait she thought he wouldn't be able to hear it. She started to cry louder and Harry walked in.

"Hey baby.", Jay said clearing her throat and wiping her tears away. 

"Ms. Tomlinson, why are you sad?"

"I told you call me Jay."

"Okay Jay...why are you crying."

Jay sat in the rocketing chair and signaled Harry to come over. He sat in her lap, she kissed him her the cheek and he giggled, "Har-bear do you promise to be by Lou's side?"

"Yes! He's like my little brother."

"Thank you, baby."

After dinner, Jay laid bed crying, still thinking about Louis. Anne walked in just like Harry did early. Don't this family ever knock she thought to herself. 

"I just wanted to say good night, Jay."

"Thanks. 'night."

"Can you tell me why your upset. What did the doctor say?"

"Nothing, he's fine."

Anne crawled in the bed with her hugging her and kissing the top her head, "What's wrong."

"Lou's deaf."

"What...that's it."

"What do you mean, 'that's it'? My baby can't hear!", she got out the bed and ran to the bathroom to brawl. 

"Jay, I didn't mean to upset you.", Anne tried to apologize and open the door, but it was no use she locked it. 

"So why do you make it like it's not a big deal?", Jay yelled behind the door.

"Because, it's not."

"Why?"

"Open the door and I'll tell you."

Jay didn't open the door she just sat on the floor staring at it. Then the handle turned and Anne walked in and sat on the counter. 

"How did you get in?"

"You give me a key for each room."

"Oh. I forgot."

"When I was three years old my dad owned a fireworks. Something wrong happen and there was a explosion. He survived, but lost his leg and his hearing. Him, my mom and I took sign language classes everyday. When I was Harry's age I was fluent."

"You can teach him?"

"Yes. Harry can learn too."

She got up to hug Anne, "Your like an angel."

"Thanks.", Anne smiled, she was so beautiful.

They walked to the bed and Anne almost walked out the door, "Wait...stay tonight."

"Okay.", Anne hugged Jay again. She smelt good and she was so soft like a giant bunny. She looked in Anne's eyes and peaked her lips, "Are you trying to kiss me?"

"I'm sorry." 

"Don't be.", Anne grabbed her face and kissed her deeply. She stick her tongue in Jay's sweet mouth, she tasted like Pepsi and chocolate. The next thing you know they shed their clothes and was making love, until the baby started to cry. 

"Wow that was amazing.", Jay said as they both ran do the hall to check on Louis.


	6. Chap6

*3 years later*

"Do you Anne Cox take Jay to be your wife?", the very old priest asked. 

"I do.", Anne answered. She was in a simple white dress, with her long hair pinned back in a white bow. Jay don a white suit with white heels her hair was in a bun with white chop sticks that had two white pearls dangling down from them. 

"And do you Jay Tomlinson take Anne Cox to be your wife."

"Umm...I do, I do, I do.", Jay said nervously. Everyone in the church started to laugh at her nervousness making her more scared. She is about to marry the perfect woman. Jay never thought to see the day she would get married and especially a women. She didn't think she was a lesbian, but whoever she loves she loves. 

"My I have the rings please.", the priest asked 13 year old Harry, who was the ring bearer. Jay toke the wedding with Anne's name and Jay toke the other. They exchanged the rings, "I know pronounce you both wives. You may know kiss each other."

After the ceremony, they had a party. Their wasn't much people there. On the Tomlinson side was her mom, her sister and her husband, her two nieces one was 16 and the other was 14 (and Harry was flirting and dancing with both), about ten people she knew from the law firm and college and of course Louis (who about to start pre-school next month) was there. Anne invited her mom, dad (who was talking to Louis all night in sign language, which everyone thought was cute), and about 10 of her friends. They invited other people, but got rejected, because it was a lesbian wedding. But was important was that their family were there. They danced and sang to music provided by a up and coming disc jockey named, DJ Malik., and ate at a buffet with delicious food. Jay's sister, who was maid of honor and one of Anne's child-hood friend who was best man gave toast. Then they cut the three layer cake with all white frosting, decorated with purple flowers, on top was two little brides in white dresses holding hands. They were in the middle of cutting the cake when the door busted open and a guy with black sweats walked in holding a beer came in.

"You bitch!", the man yelled pointing his finger at one of the brides.

"Who are you?!", Anne yelled back. 

"I'm the Louis' dad."

"You", Jay said, "Get out of here. You're no one to me."

"I want my kid.", he snapped and slammed the beer bottle on the ground. 

"How do you even know about Lou. Your were just a one night stand."

"Well, you didn't know?"

"Know what?"

"Anne's my ex."

"What?", Jay was so confused.

"Well...I'll tell you", he sat in a sit and told the story, "In high school me and Anne were a couple and we had a little baby named...well you know...Harry.", everyone was listening know, this story was getting juicy, "A couple years later I slept with Jay and had Lou."

"Wait", Jay was so puzzled, "I thought you don't talk to your ex?", Jay asked Anne.

"I don't. I'm just as confused as you are."

"So who told?", Jay asked.

"I did.", a voice in the back of the room said, the voice was Harry. 

"Harry. How could you?", Anne started to cry on Jay's shoulder.

"I met him on Facebook. He said I looked his mother so he wanted my DNA. We met at a coffee shop and everyday we would talk."

Anne threw her hands in the air, "Oh my God! Har why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to get mad!", Harry yelled he was so upset this man just ruined everything. He was in a blind rage that he picked up a piece of the broken glass and stabbed the man in the side. That's when the best night of their life, just became the bloodiest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know what you say at American or English weddings, but I tried. I'm Georgian, sorry. But thank you guys for reading.


	7. Chap7

"Harold Edward Styles, we the jury find you guilty for stabbing, but because it was under the belt, its not murder. We are going to issue you an ankle bracelet and a tutor for three days a week."

"Do you understand, Styles?", the mean looking judge asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Next case!"

After the case, they went home. Harry had 24 (monitored) hours until they put the home device on him. He sat in his room thinking about all the things he'll miss: friends, restaurant, movies, dates, everything. He has to be home bond until he's 15. Two years of absolutely nothing. He can't be 10 feet away from the house. He was lucky enough that this house had a home theater, game room, and pool. And he thanks God that this thing is waterproof. He lifted his head when he saw little Louis walk in the door with blue footie pj's and a white teddy. Harry made a face at him, because he didn't want to be bother, but Lou climb into his bed hugging him. Harry pushed him away and signed: "What do you want?", Lou just smiled. Harry said out loud: "You stupid baby.", knowing he couldn't hear him. 

Louis jumped off the bed and ran down the hall and back with a little book. The title said, "Our Mother Mary's School for Trouble Boys." he opened the book and he saw it was located in the woods somewhere in California. It also said discipline is the answer. That's the last place Harry wanted to go. But in two years he might.

A man put the homing device over Harry's ankle, it was so tight and his mother wouldn't stop crying. He just kept rolling his eyes at her. This was so stupid. On the Brightside it was Lou's first day of school tonight. They couldn't find a school in the area with sign available so they sent him to a regular school hoping he'll put up on the lip reading. As Anne and Jay got Lou ready, Harry jogged upstairs. 

"Young man!", Jay called.

"What?"

"Can you clean the pool?"

"No."

"And why not?"

"Why can't Anne do it?"

"First off she's your mother and second off she got a job at a movie theater. So now your the nanny."

"What?"


	8. Chap8

Harry has to watch the house until six to 10 at night. He had to cook and clean and watch Lou. Lou rode the bus home so he had to wait for him on the poach. When Lou got home around three, Harry made him some French fries for him and Lou and tried, to teach him to read lips. He would sign a word like apple or elephant and Lou would have a tough time doing it, but Harry knew he was just three and it would take some time. 

On Lou's fourth birthday he was able to read lips really good. He didn't need to put sub titles on the t.v, anymore, but Lou still asked a lot of question on what's going on. But if Harry was in his face like: "Clean your mess", he didn't need to be told twice and he'll do it. Harry was also growing a close bond to Lou. He remind him of when he was a kid. He like to watch cop shows like him, play with G.I. Joes like he used to, and he loved animals, just like Harry. Lou wanted to go to the zoo so he asked his mom all the time. She always said, "I'll take you.", but he would whine when they said Harry could go, so he changed his mind. 

At night before bed, Harry talked to Lou about the places he'll take him: Paris, Disney World, anywhere his heart wanted. But he feared that once the bracelet came off, he was going to the discipline school. He didn't want to go, but he had to. Louis never wanted to sleep in his own bed so he slept with Harry. Anne and Jay thought it was cute, but Harry found it a bit annoying, because he hogged the covers. 

On Harry's 15th birthday his gift was to get the bracelet off, he never once ask about the school. When it came off he smelt a horrible smell. He look down to see the bracelet had left a black ring around him. The ring wasn't a bruise it was dirt. He knows he didn't clean it, but goddamn. When, Anne and Jay left to talk to the man he knew they'll talk to him about the school. So he ran up the stairs into Louis' room and told him carefully we're running away.


	9. Chap9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't update, my family and friend visited from Tbilisi. My little cousin kept bugging me and my older cousin's husband (who I swear is working for the Russian mob) bugging about using the computer. So I had to hide it.

Louis was puzzled about what Harry just told, but he trusted Harry. Harry on the other hand was packing clothes, toys, and toiletries in a suitcase. Louis just watched him pack and started to cry. 

"Don't cry!", Harry signed, knowing Louis couldn't read his lips with eyes full of tears, "You need to be brave! I won't have a scaredy-cat brother coming with me! Don't be a little bitch, Lou."

Lou gasped, Harry never cursed at him, but he knew Harry was upset so he wiped his tears and got up to help Harry's pack. After ten minutes of packing he here footsteps, quickly grabbed the suitcase and pushed it under the bed, knowing someone was coming in. 

"Harry, sweetie. Me and Jay are going to the store. Need anything?", Harry shock his head no.

He heard his mom walk down stairs, then he heard the door shut; he looked out the window to see her and Jay go into the car and pulled off. He grabbed his phone and made a quick call to a girl named, Cher. That was his older friend who was 18 and had an apartment to herself. She was sweet and caring but she was a heavy smoker and drinker. 

"Hello, Cher? It's me Harry."

"Hi, bad boy. Stabbing your father, house arrest that's amazing. I never knew a good boy like you had the balls to do anything."

Harry remember Cher had a bad rep: she got caught doing drugs, vandalized the school saying: "Swagger Jagger" (what ever the hell that means), and had a baby by a older man when she was 14, "I want to runaway. Can you take me?"

"Sure."

"How fast can you get here?"

"I'm not to far from you now."

When Harry saw a beat up, old car, blasting scream music, he knew that was Cher. The car was so bad it looked like it survived World War 1 and 2. Harry came out holding Lou's hand and Louis was dragging the suitcase. Cher got out the car wearing her favorite leather jacket with her name in glitter on the back, combat boots, a mini skirt and it seems to appear she just had on a bra. She also looked angry. 

"Who said anything about the brat."

"I can't leave him."

"Okay, get in.", Harry put the suitcase in the truck and helped Louis in the back seat next to Cher's two year old son, Max and her longhaired dachshund, Libby. "You own me."

"I don't have a lot of money."

"Well, just give me something else."

"Umm...okay."


	10. Chap10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature, mature! OMG MA-TURE!

When they got to Cher's apartment, she put on the television and put on SpongeBob for Max and Louis to watch. Louis couldn't understand what they were saying, but he saw this episode before so he played with his army men, Max with freckles all over his face, Pokémon shirt, green-blueish eyes and long hair like the same color of Lou was glued to the TV. Cher took Harry to her room, so they can talk alone. Little did Harry know she had a surprise for him. 

"You owe me.", Cher said.

"What do you want?"

She got off the bed and stood in front of Harry. She took her jacket off and it fell to the ground, "Oh, Harry. Sweet, naïve Harold. You know what I want.", she said that while removing her bra and skirt. She didn't have any panties and she was standing completely naked. Standing at 5'2, Harry still looked up at her naked body while he was sitting on the bed. His cock grow hard in his jeans, he wanted to cry. She was hot! Her perky breast were round and beautiful, he just wanted to stick his face in them, she had tattoos everywhere, two belly button piercing and even one on her bald, dripping wet vagina. She straddled his hips and started kissing him 

God he wanted this, he need this. He cleared his head from running away, the school, Louis, everything. All he thought about was this moment. She lift his shirt and threw it on the ground. She got again and looked at Harry, "Take you pants off, hon.", she order. He as told but didn't take his boxer off. Cher laid on the bed. She looked so beautiful laid out like that. Her hair was everywhere and her dark makeup was smudge.

Harry went between her legs and started to kiss her again. Her felt her warm, soaked lady bits on his cock, that made him grind down on it. He could hear the quiet whimpers on her as they deeply tongue kiss. He moved a bit lower to help breast and her nipples stood straight up. He took the right nipple between his fingers and rolled it, then he took the left and sucked it. She had her eyes closed and was whimpering, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He then got on his knees and looked a her shiny, pink pussy, it had a piercing right at the top of it. 

He couldn't stop looking at it. Of course he seen a vagina, he watches porn every night, but never seen one so close and right at his face. He knew Cher for years he never he would do this to her. He smelled it, it smelled strong, but sweet. He never smelt something like it. He read on the internet if you eat fruit and vitamins your cum will taste sweet and he knew Cher was a health nut, even when she had the munchies she would eat fruit. He liked it and she moaned. Harry then started to get into it he licked up and down and sucked on the little nub, he thinks it called, the clit. When he sucked harder, Cher moaned loud, he liked hearing her enjoy this. After ten minutes of eating out, she came right in his mouth. The cum was warm and sweet. He liked his lips and looked her. 

Her eyes were dark and seductive. She then kissed him deeply, their fought for dominates. She got off the bed and pushed Harry on it. She pulled his boxer down and looked at his cock, she was impressed. His hard cock stood straight up and at 14 he was about eight inches, "Wow your even bigger than, Greg.", Harry didn't know any Gregs but the name did sound familiar, but he didn't care. She sat on his knees and bent down and licked the slit of his cock, he moan, she then pushed his foreskin back and sucked his dick. Her mouth the warm and wet and she pumped the bottom part, she then rolled his balls between her fingers. He couldn't take long for him to cum down her throat. She swallowed and then reached into the her night stand and grabbed a condom, she rolled it on. 

"You ready?", Cher asked seductively.

"Oh God yes."

She hovered over his cock putting only the tip in, teasing him. She then slammed down and they both moaned loudly. She rolled hips and bounced up and down. His hands were on her hips and her hands was on his shoulder. They both reached climax at the same time, "Oh my God!", Harry opened his eyes quickly the scream didn't sound like Cher. It sound like his mom. Him and Cher turned to see: Harry's mom, Jay, Louis, Max, the doorman, and two cops. What have he done?

"You better be lucky we don't charge you for rape, you harlot.", Jay yell, the cops the doorman, Louis and Max exited, like nothing happened. 

"How did you find me?", Harry asked putting clothes on. 

"A mother knows.", Anne said hugging him, "She didn't hurt you, did she?"

"No mu..."

"Of course not!", Cher said, "Beside you should know how good pussy is you fucking dyke."

Jay almost jumped on her, "Bitch, I will kill you!"

"Harry, get your pussy loving moms out me house."

Harry was angry, but didn't say anything. He grabbed the suitcase and a hand he thought was Lou's, but it was to dark he couldn't tell. 

"Get your hand off me, you wanker.", it was a child's voice, but it wasn't Lou it was Max, he turned on the lamp and saw that Lou had Jay and Anne's hand already. He looked at Max again and then thought about Lou, he went on his Facebook and looked his friends, he typed the name Greg, the guy who was his "so called father", name was Greg. Max, Harry, and Lou were brother. He couldn't believe, these was a dream. He pinched he arm. Nope its reality. He head ached and he felt his lunch come up. Could his life get any worse. He threw up right on the floor and fainted.


	11. Chap11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to finish this story this week, if I don't hit me with a brick (twice).

When Harry woke up he was wet and sitting in a bath tub in his home, he had no clothes on and his moms were above him with a bucket. They have been splashing him with water for about time minutes. 

"Harry, you okay?", Anne asked.

"Yeah...I'm, I'm good. Why? What's wrong?"

"Well, were glad your good.", Jay stated, "But your still in trouble. Now, get cleaned up you smell like vomit."

"Whatever, Jay,", she rolled her eyes, "Mom I have a headache do you have aspirin?"

"No, but we can get some."

"Why do you still cater to him? He's a trouble maker?"

"Jay, he's my baby, now let's go to the store."

They left and Harry was talking a shower, he grabbed his lemon shampoo and rubbed it over his hair and body. He then remember he and Cher fucking. That was the best feeling in the world the way her mouth felt around his cock and the way her pussy clamped around his cock. His cock grew harder, he down at it and wrapped his hand around it and pumped slow. It didn't feel that good so he gripped harder and pumped faster and threw his head back. He went for a minute until he felt like he was being watched. He looked to see it was Louis just staring. 

"What you doing?", Lou signed.

"Nothing, get out.", but he didn't. Harry knew it was wrong, but he kind of enjoyed his step-brother watching, so he kept doing it with Lou's curious eyes following his moves. Harry then cum with long moan. He then heard a door close downstairs.

"Lou, go!"

He left and Harry got out the shower, wrapping a towel around him and blow drying his hair. He went to his room and put a fresh boxer and a black t-shirt. He then went down stairs to get his meds and something to eat. His moms were sitting at the dining room table and he just walked pasted them, like he didn't see any thing. He grabbed some chips and walked pasted them again.

"Sit Harry.", Jay said.

He did as he was told, still eating, "What do you guys want?"

Anne answered, "Harry, we've been talking and we believe..."

"....Your trouble.", Jay finished for her.

"Harry, we decide to send you to a school in California and it would help."

"I know, I know. The Catholic discipline school."

"Well, pack your bags. You leave on a plane on Sunday and the school we pick you up. You start Monday." 

"What?! Mom your not joking?"

"No, we're not."

"Please, I can't go. Lou needs me, I'm his only friend."

"He has plenty of friends.", Jay stated.

"No he doesn't! He goes to a school with no other deaf kids. Kids bully him and pick on him. He hates it. But you don't know that because you don't have time for him.", Jay walked out.

"That's not true, Har.", Anne said.

"Whatever."

He didn't feel like dong shit so, he went to bed. As he was about to sleep, he saw the door open and Lou walked in. He climbed into Harry's bed and hugged him from the side.

"I...still...l, love you.", a raspy, light kid's voice said. 

He looked to see, Lou drifting off. He talked! He talked for the first time ever.


End file.
